The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Argyranthemum plant, botanically known as Argyranthemum frutescens and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘Cobwhite’.
The new Argyranthemum is a whole plant mutation of the Argyranthemum cultivar Cobsing, disclosed in U.S. Plant Pat. No. 13,541. The new Poinsettia was discovered and selected by the Inventor in a controlled environment in Encinitas, Calif. on May 30, 2002. The new Argyranthemum was selected on the basis its unique ray floret coloration.
Asexual reproduction of the new Argyranthemum by terminal cuttings in a controlled environment in Encinitas, Calif. since Jun. 12, 2002, has shown that the unique features of this new Argyranthemum are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.